


sure do like those christmas cookies

by fadeastride



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeastride/pseuds/fadeastride
Summary: Still, every year, Tyler stares at the prepackaged Christmas cookies at the grocery store and thinks to himself, “These aren't right.”
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	sure do like those christmas cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two years ago and forgot about lmao. Merry Christmas, have some fluff!

When Tyler was very little, he spent every Christmas Eve watching his mom bake sugar cookies. She'd measure the ingredients into the mixing bowl, roll out the dough, and cut out the shapes. When they'd cooled from the oven, she'd set him up at the table with frosting and sprinkles and let him help decorate. 

He realizes as an adult that he never saw the cookies he'd decorated on the plate the next day. 

Probably because he used to lick his fingers then touch the cookies. 

His mom's a smart lady, that's all Tyler's saying. 

They'd stopped making cookies sometime after his youngest sister was born. Tyler isn't sure why, but he assumes it was one of those things that fell away when his family started making sacrifices for his hockey. 

Still, every year, Tyler stares at the prepackaged Christmas cookies at the grocery store and thinks to himself, “These aren't right.”

When he emails his mom to ask for the recipe, he's sure he isn't actually going to make them. It's just nice, you know, to have it with him. 

But then he finds himself in line at the Kroger with all the other dumb assholes on Christmas Eve, basket full of flour and sugar and butter. 

Jamie texts while he's waiting to see if he wants to come over. 

_Can't, got plans_

He lugs all the shit into the house and spreads it out on the counter before realizing that he forgot to buy a cookie sheet. 

And back to the store. 

When he gets home the second time, the butter’s softened enough that it's ready to be creamed. He measures the sugar out and lowers his cheap hand mixer into the bowl, lets the rhythmic sound of the whisks swirling against the bottom wash over him. 

He's just added the first cup of flour to the mixture when the doorbell rings. 

The look Jamie gives him when the door swings open is incredulous. 

“Did you…are you not hanging out with me because you're doing coke?”

“What the fuck?” Tyler splutters.

Jamie gestures in Tyler's direction. “You're covered in white powder, dude. Like, it's okay if you are - I mean, it's not, but we can get through this together -”

Tyler scrubs a hand over his face. “Shut up and come to the kitchen.”

The kitchen looks like a disaster, which Tyler hadn't noticed when he was in the middle of it, but he definitely notices it now. There's opened packages everywhere, flour all over the counter because spooning it into the measuring cup had been more difficult than he anticipated. 

“What the hell is going on in here?”

Tyler hands him the measuring cup. “If you're gonna stay, you're gonna work. Spoon flour into that until it's full.”

He teaches Jamie how to use a knife to level the flour out, and then talks him through gradually adding it to the bowl while he mixes. 

Once the dough comes together, he scoops it out onto the table and rolls it out. He hands a cookie cutter to Jamie. 

“Are we seriously making Christmas cookies?” Jamie lifts an eyebrow condescendingly. 

“No, I'm making cookies. You're being a pain in my ass.”

Jamie silently presses the cutter into the dough, lifts the cut shape, and transfers it to the cookie sheet. 

“Cookies,” he says. 

“Cookies,” Tyler agrees. 

They fill one cookie sheet and then another before Tyler pops them in the oven. He squats down to look in the little window. 

“What now?” Jamie asks. 

“Now we make icing.”

The icing is easy, just powdered sugar and milk and a dash of meringue powder so everything sets. The store only had the shitty liquid food coloring, so he ends up dumping an entire bottle of each color into some icing. 

Jamie sticks his finger into the bowl of red icing and then licks it. “You know, I've kind of always liked that overly-dyed frosting taste.”

“Disgusting.”

The cookies come out a little darker than Tyler had been hoping they would, but they're still edible. He sets them on a rack and then beats Jamie at three straight games of NHL2K18 while they cool.

He spreads the table with wax paper and sets out the cookies and bowls of icing.

Jamie’s a worse cookie decorator than he is, and that's saying something. His trees look scraggly, his candy canes are less red-and-white and more a single shade of pink, he's gotten more sprinkles on the floor than he has on the cookies. 

“How are you so bad at this?”

“I'm bad? You have frosting in your eyebrow,” Jamie says. 

Tyler wiggles them suggestively. “That's just my natural sweetness.”

Jamie barks out a laugh. “You're so fucking cute, Jesus.”

“Wait, what?”

Jamie's ears have gone red. “I mean. Shit, man, you know what you look like.”

“So, what, you got a crush on me or something?” Tyler's just teasing, just being an asshole because he can. 

“I- god, yeah?”

Tyler drops his cookie. 

When he looks up, Jamie's got both hands in his lap and his eyes on a drip of icing on the table. 

“What the fuck? Since when?”

“Uh,” Jamie says, ever eloquent. “I'm not sure. I didn't actually realize it till just now, but probably forever? You're, fuck, I don't know. You're my best friend and you kick my ass at Xbox and you're kind of gorgeous. It's not, like. It's fine. It doesn't mean anything.”

Tyler doesn't realize he's standing up until he hears the chair clatter behind him. 

“I can leave,” Jamie says, quiet. 

“You're never leaving again, are you kidding me?” Tyler straddles Jamie's thighs and prays the chair holds them both. 

Jamie's looking at him with those huge eyes and he loops his fingers into Jamie's hair. 

“Tell me again how gorgeous I am,” he says with a smile before pressing their mouths together.

**Author's Note:**

> I spend too much time on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/fadeastride).


End file.
